legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Episode 30: Season 4
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElY30rzEeig Dusk Episode 30: Season 4 Two years later Marissa: Eve! We need you up here, now! Eve (putting Ashley baby in her crib): Coming guys! (she goes up to the upper levels) What do you guys need? Marissa: We have a mission that we need you on. Eve: I can't go on missions, I have to take care of Ashley. Jessie: No, I can take care of him while you're gone. Eve: Aren't you coming? Jessie: No, I'm not needed on this one. We need your powers on this mission, though. Boss (walking in): He's right, we can't do this one without you. Eve: I haven't left my baby's side since she was born, I'd rather die than leave her. Boss: Eve, I'm sorry, but you can't be with her forever. Let Jessie take care of her. Adam: Eve, we need you this time. Eve (thinking about it for a minute): Okay, I'll go, but if that baby even has one scratch on her, I will tear you apart! Jessie (scared): Don't worry, she'll be fine. Eve: Alright, I'll come on this one. Adam: Go ahead and get ready so we can head out. Eve: I'll only be minute. Three minutes later Eve: Alright, I'm ready. Adam: That took three minutes. Eve: I like to be fashionably late. Adam: Alright, let's go. Eve (hugging him): Okay, but if we have to go on a copter ride, you'll have to deal with me. Adam: I'd be fine with that. Three hours later Eve fell asleep, hugging Adam. They just now reached their destination. Adam: Eve, time to wake up, we're here. Eve is still asleep. Adam: Eve, wake up. (he shoves her a little bit) Eve (waking up): Already? I'm still tired. Twenty more minutes. Adam: No, now! We're here! Eve: Fine, but I may fall asleep on the field. Adam: Come on, we need to get off of the copter. Eve pulls out her katana and activates her power gauntlet. Eve: Let's go then. Adam pulls out his pistol and gets off of the copter, followed by Marissa, Will, and Ross. (a Coalition soldier) The team moves up and starts hitting the Allies hard. The enemies go down pretty easily, presenting problems for them. Eve: That was too easy. We need to scope out the area. Adam: Maybe Jessie would've been useful to have after all. Eve: No, I don't think they're here. There is someone I do sense here, though. Adam: Who's that? Eve: The Knight, Red. She must have expected us. Red: You have good sensing abilities, Eve. I admire that, but why are you with the Coalition? Eve: Red, you are a nice person, but have you ever thought that our side is the right one? The Allies started this war. The Allies are the enemy this time. Red: They didn't start the war! Marissa: Red, the allies did start the war. That's why me and Jessie changed sides. Red: You two were very trustworthy before, too. Alright, I'll believe you, but I need to talk to the leader before I can pick sides. Eve: Thank you. We need to know where the allies went, though. Red: They fled into the woods, trying to hide from you guys. I'll help you take them out, but I am not with the Coalition. Eve: Fair enough. Red puts away her weapons and leads the way toward the allied troops. Eve: So, why were you here anyway? Red: I was here to help the allies, but with this news, I don't think that will happen. Eve: Well, they're going to get some sense knocked into them as soon as I get there. Red: You don't seem to like them, although I don't blame you. Eve: No, I just want to get home as soon as possible. Red: Why? Eve: I can't stop thinking about my daughter, Ashley. Red: Oh, you've had a kid? Eve: Yea, she's a little over a year old, now. Red: Congratulations! Adam: Ladies, I'm sorry to interrupt, but is the battlefield really the place to talk about this? Eve: No, you're right. I'll just tell you all about it after this! (she smiles) Adam (irritated, thinking): She'll never stop, will she? They continue into a small village where the allies are. Ally Soldier: Ma'am, how did the hunting party go? Red: They're all here. I wanted to interrogate them. Soldier: Alright then, should I tell the Captain? Red: Actually, I'd like to bring these guys to him personally, if you don't mind. Soldier: Go ahead ma'am. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Red: Thank you. The team heads toward the Captain's tent, acting like they're captives. Marissa (getting closer to Red): What are we doing? Red: We're going to have a chat with the Captain. Marissa: Payback time? Red: That's what I was thinking. Eve (getting close to Adam): Let me take care of these soldiers, you get the next bunch. Adam: They're all yours, but I get all of the next ones. Eve: Deal. The team enters the tent and sees the Captain, which is happy that Red “captured” the team. Captain: So, you've caught our traitors. Good work, Red. Now, I'd like you to hand them over so I can interrogate them personally. Red: Sorry Captain, I can't let you do that. Captain: Why not? Red: Because they aren't my enemy, unlike you. Captain: What are you talking about? Eve: Tell her the truth. Captain: What? You already know everything. When you started I told you about the situations. Red: No, you didn't tell me that you started this war. Captain: That's supposed to be classified. Red: I don't care, I know now and it's time I cleanse you from the Earth. Eve: We'll kill the others, you deal with him. Red: I'll help you out in a minute. Eve: Take your time. (everyone walks out) Red: Now, we're declaring war on you. The war against evil men like yourself. (she stabs her sword through his chest) To be continued...